El heredero de Berk y el destino de los dioses
by mirai yami
Summary: "las profecías pueden ser cambiadas, Eso piensa el Dios del caos, a quien le resulta bastante entretenido enredar las cosas, Y ponerlas a su favor. El destino es una ilusión, él lo demostraría, haciendo que la luz se vuelva oscuridad. Un corazón que sufre es más propenso a caer en las tinieblas ¿cierto?"
1. Chapter 1

**es mi primera historia de HTTYD, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **.**

 **(no poseo ningun derecho sobre los personajes de HTTYD)**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _En medio de un cuarto oscuro dos grandes eh imponentes figuras se distinguían en aquella oscuridad, una de ellas llevaba un pequeño bulto en una mano._

 _En su única mano._

 _— ¡el pueblo arde en llamas, tenemos que volver!_

 _—…_

 _—oye, ¿estas escuchando?_

 _—…_

 _—mira, se lo que paso te tiene conmocionado… ¡pero tu gente te necesita en estos momentos! sé que es difícil pero debemos volver allá afuera._

 _—…tienes razón… tenemos que volver…_

 _— ¡así se habla! pero primero deberíamos buscar un lugar seguro para…_

 _—mátalo._

 _— ¡¿Qué?!_

 _—llévatelo y mátalo._

 _—debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?_

 _—no lo quiero cerca, deshazte de… eso._

 _—"eso" es solo un niño, un bebe ¡por todos los dioses!_

 _—él también debe ser un demonio como… "ella"._

 _— ¡es tu hijo estoico!_

 _— ¡no me importa! Puede ser igual que ella, no quiero algo así cerca de mí, ni de mi gente._

 _— ¡escucha lo que estás diciendo! Condenas a tu propio hijo sin estar seguro de que es como Valka._

 _— ¡no digas ese nombre! Y llévate a ese niño Bocón._

 _— ¡por Odín Estoico! El también lleva tu sangre, no puedes pedirme que lo mate, ¡es un niño!_

 _—y un demonio._

 _—no estás seguro de eso, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, ¡míralo! ¿Crees que de verdad puede causar algún daño?_

 _—ella tampoco parecía peligrosa ¿cierto Bocón?_

 _—Estoico, Estoico, reacciona… dime, ¿Qué pasa si no es como ella? ¿De verdad podrás cargar con la muerte de tu propio hijo en tu conciencia? Porque si lo quieres muerto, ¡hazlo tú mismo! Yo no pienso mancharme las manos con la sangre de un niño inocente. Si realmente crees que es un demonio, si están tan seguro ¡hazlo tú! ¡Hazlo si crees que es lo correcto! ¡Hazlo! Mata a tu único hijo Estoico._

 _Dijo mientras entregaba el pequeño bulto a su amigo y compañero de armas._

 _Este miro con furia a su amigo, sintió como el niño, que se había despertado tanto por el ruido de los dos adultos en la habitación como el caos de afuera, empezaba a removerse en sus manos._

 _Lo miro al principio con odio y después con preocupación._

 _No pesaba nada en sus manos, era tan pequeño que costaba creer que ya tenía un año de edad, y recordó como hace un año lo sostuvo de la misma forma en sus manos, con temor, pues era tan pequeño y frágil que temía romperlo, y le preocupaba sobremanera que no pudiese sobrevivir en un mundo así. Y ahora, no hace más de dos minutos, había ordenado su muerte._

 _Apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada mientras sostenía al pequeño en la otra mano, los ojos verdes del infante lo miraban curioso, ignorante de lo que sucedía en la mente de su padre._

 _Estoico dejo escapar un gruñido dejando caer el arma en el suelo, entrego nuevamente el niño a Bocón._

 _—llévatelo a un lugar seguro, tráelo cuando este caos termine._

 _—sabía que recuperarías la razón, después de todo es tu hijo… ¿y que diremos respecto a… ella?_

 _—murió, ella está muerta, eso es lo que debe saber el pueblo y eso es lo que le diremos a… mi hijo. Si, él es y será mi hijo mientras no sea como ella, pero si me da razones para creer lo contrario, si resulta igual, si me da una sola prueba para confirmarlo, olvidare que lleva mi sangre, lo olvidare Bocón y no dudare en matarlo. Eso tenlo por seguro._

 _—supongo que en ese caso será lo mejor._

 _Un rugido rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban ambos vikingos, invitándolos a la batalla._

 _Estoico recogió su espada y se aproximó a la puerta_

 _—yo me encargo de esta bestia, tu protege a mi hijo._

 _Hablo estoico saliendo de aquella casa dejando a su mejor amigo y su pequeño hijo adentro._

 _Afuera era un caos, fuego en todos lados, vikingos luchando contra dragones. Y juro que jamás había sentido un odio tan grande por esos monstruos como el que sentía en esos momentos, de verdad los odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser._

 _Berk ardía en llamas, el poblado se había convertido en zona de guerra._

 _Vikingos vs dragones._

 _Y el jefe de la tribu al fin llegaba para proteger a los suyos._

 _Con un grito de guerra se lanzó contra un pesadilla monstruosa, que había incendiado uno de los establos. Sacando toda su rabia y coraje en aquel dragón, Estoico el vasto se hizo una promesa._

 _Cuando Bocón llego junto a su amigo y compañero de armas, lo vio levantar en alto la cabeza del pesadilla monstruosa._

 _La gente gritaba victoriosa después de que aquellas bestias se marcharon._

 _— ¡estas bestias se han llevado la vida de varios de nuestros hermanos y hermanas hoy! ¡Entre los muertos, mi esposa Valka, a quien se llevaron lejos de mí!_

 _Los habitantes de Berk guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su líder._

 _— ¡los dragones nos han quitado ya a muchos de nuestros seres queridos, se llevan nuestra comida, incendian nuestras casas, asustan a nuestros hijos, es por eso que no descansare hasta que esas criaturas del mal desaparezcan por completo! ¡¿Están conmigo?!_

 _Y la multitud estallo en gritos de apoyo._

 _Estoico se acercó a Bocón quien aún traía al infante, con cuidado tomo al niño de los brazos de su amigo. Se alejaron de la gente para hablar en privado._

 _—no quiero a mi hijo cerca de ningún dragón, y tampoco quiero que nadie se entere de lo que solo tú y yo sabemos Bocón, nadie solo nosotros debe saberlo._

 _—ambas cosas son muy difícil Estoico, es un pueblo pequeño y hay dragones por todos lados._

 _—haremos que funcione, aunque tenga que alejarlo de todo y de todos. Hasta que no esté seguro que mi hijo es uno de nosotros por completo, no quiero arriesgarme._

 _—no puedes aislarlo del mundo Estoico._

 _—pues tendrá que demostrar que es un vikingo, tiene que demostrarme que puede ser mi heredero, tendrá que demostrarme que es diferente a… ella._

 _—…no creo que sea tan buena idea…_

 _—¿y que será mejor, dejar que este cerca de esas cosas, que para nuestra mala suerte él sea igual a Valka y alguien lo descubra antes que nosotros? No voy a poner a mi pueblo en peligro._

 _— ¿y tu hijo Estoico?_

 _— será lo mejor para el también._

 _—eso no es cierto, no tiene sentido._

 _—es mi última palabra Bocón, por el bien de Berk, por el bien de mi hijo… así es como tiene que ser por el momento._

 _Bocón simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero ya no podía seguir debatiendo, Estoico no cambiaría de opinión._

 _Realmente no creía que aquello fuese lo mejor._

 _._

 _._

 _El tiempo pasó y la existencia del heredero de Berk era casi un mito, todos sabían que Estoico el vasto tenía un primogénito, pero nadie recordaba haberlo visto después de que anunciaron su nacimiento. Rumores decían que tal vez había muerto ya hace mucho tiempo pero que el jefe se negaba a aceptarlo, otros decían que tenía una deformidad y por eso no salía, los rumores eran tantos, algunos creíbles y otros muy absurdos._

 _Pero al final todos se quedaron con la versión del jefe y de Bocón._

 _El chico era demasiado enfermizo por lo que no podía salir hasta recuperarse._

 _¿Pero cuando estaría mejor? ¿Cómo alguien tan débil podría ser su futuro líder?_

 _Claro que nadie discutía eso con Estoico, quien se mostraba recio a decir algo más cuando preguntaban por su hijo._

 _Algunas personas decían que llegaron a verlo en una de las ocasiones en que Bocón lo llevaba a la forja durante los ataques de dragones, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido ¿si estaba tan enfermo, porque no lo dejaban mejor en su casa en lugar de la herrería donde podía correr peligro?_

 _Se decía que era pequeño y delgado para tener la edad que se supone debía tener, claro que nunca nadie podía decir como era pues era casi imposible prestarle atención a una persona en todo el caos que ocasionaban los dragones._

 _El heredero de Berk era sencillamente un misterio, la gente solo esperaba que por fin mejorara o, que por fin muriera y nombraran otro heredero._

 _El entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas iba a comenzar muy pronto y los rumores volvieron a surgir, se decía que tal vez el hijo de Estoico el vasto se integraría por fin con los jóvenes de su generación para comenzar el entrenamiento, era el futuro jefe de isla, debía tomarlo ¿no?_

 _._

 _— **¡No!**_

 _—pero Estoico, el chico ha estado encerrado por años, no puedes seguir ocultándolo al mundo, en todo este tiempo no ha dado ninguna señal de que sea… tú ya sabes…_

 _—independientemente de eso, Hipo no sobrevira al entrenamiento él es… ¡Hipo! ¿Estás loco Bocón?_

 _—la gente espera verlo al fin, ¡es su futuro líder, y aun no puede levantar un escudo! Dijiste que él tendría que demostrarte que era uno de nosotros, un vikingo, pero no le das la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _—pueda que Hipo no sea como Valka, pero, aun es… diferente, y lo sabes, él no podría con eso, necesita más… tiempo, ¡si, eso, más tiempo!_

 _—tiene 15 años, no necesita más tiempo, ¡está desperdiciando tiempo! ¡O vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

 _—que se lastime, que lo maten…_

 _—eso no lo sabes, dale la oportunidad, ¡por Odín Estoico! No puedes seguir sobreprotegiéndolo, no siempre estarás tu o yo para cuidarlo, ya no es un niño debe aprender a defenderse solo y sabes que tengo razón._

 _—cada vez que el sale, las cosas no van bien, lo lleve una vez a pescar, ¡y se perdió buscando trolls! ¡trolls!_

 _—los trolls existen._

 _—cuando dice que quiere ayudarte en la herrería, termina haciendo uno de sus aparatejos y tú y yo tenemos que culpar a los dragones cuando hace un desastre._

 _—eso es cierto, todo lo que toca termina en llamas._

 _—quiere jugar en la nieve, se enferma, quiere nadar en el rio, se enferma, ¡nada sale bien!_

 _—pero ya no es un niño, eso lo hacía cuando era pequeño… bueno, más pequeño. Bueno, algunas cosas sigue haciéndolas… bueno, puede que… ¡ese no es el punto!_

 _—no sé qué hacer con el Bocón…_

 _—dale la oportunidad. De lo contrario el jamás llegara a ser el líder que Berk necesitara, y tendrás que nombrar otro heredero… y créeme, que tu sobrino Patán no es muy buena opción._

 _Estoico suspiro cansado, tal vez Bocón tenía razón, tal vez ya era tiempo._

 _._

 _En uno de los cuartos de la gran casa que correspondía al jefe de la tribu, entre libros y bocetos de dibujos se encontraba el gran misterio de Berk y dolor de cabeza del jefe._

 _Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, quien se encontraba dibujando en un escritorio de madera, cuando su corpulento padre entro con dificultad por la pequeña puerta de su habitación, el vikingo se aclaró la garganta y miro a su hijo._

 _—pronto empezara el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas._

 _Empezó diciendo._

 _El chico asintió con indiferencia._

 _—sabes que partiré a buscar nuevamente el nido de los dragones._

 _El chico asintió sin prestar mucha atencion.  
_

 _—Bocón se hará cargo de los recluta y después de hablarlo un poco… bueno… tu asistirás al entrenamiento como todos los demás ¿entendido?_

 _El chico asint…_

 _— ¡espera, ¿Qué?!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Bien, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _intentare actualizar antes del fin de semana si es posible, me gustaria mucho saber sus opinones respecto a la historia._**

 ** _voy a cambiar un poco... tal vez mucho... tal vez demasiadas cosas ¡quien sabe! :v_**

 ** _¡nos leemos despues!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, aquí volviendo con el segundo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

 _"El daño muy raramente sobreviene a la cautela;_

 _Con sus oídos escucha,_

 _Y con sus ojos observa,_

 _Espiando así a todos los hombres prudentes"._

 _Eddas nórdicas*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hace 15 años…**_

Un viejo pero aun fuerte vikingo, se encontraba en un espeso bosque dentro de la isla de Berk, lanzando con furia su hacha, derribando varios árboles en el proceso.

Definitivamente los dioses no lo favorecían en esos momentos.

Pues iba a perder lo que más quería en el mundo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Si pudiese escoger una palabra para definir como se sentía seria "impotencia"

Él era un vikingo, un viejo guerrero que había visto varias veces como el fuego de la vida abandonaba se apagaba en las miradas de muchos de sus camaradas que bien podían estar en esos momentos en el Valhalla* compartiendo tragos de agua miel.

Había perdido a tantos a lo largo de su vida.

Pero jamás pensó que su amada hija lo abandonaría primero, ella se marchitaba lentamente con el paso de los días.

La curandera del pueblo dijo que no había mucho que hacer.

Su adorada hija Valka, moriría, ella y el hijo que esperaba.

Era un dolor tan grande el saber que vas a perder a un hijo, y recordó a su yerno, quien no solo perdería una esposa, también al niño que esperaba con tanta ilusión.

¡Las cosas no deberían ser así! Ellos apenas empezaba a formar una familia, y el destino llegaba acompañado de la muerte.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se encamino a un pequeño arrollo dentro una ensenada donde casi nadie acostumbraba a ir.

Respiro profundamente tratando de apaciguar la ira que lo invadía, tomo algo de agua entre sus manos y se mojó la cara, salpicando su larga y espesa barba de color castaño con ya muchas canas en ella.

El crujido de ramas y hojas rompiéndose alerto sus sentidos.

Se escuchaba como si alguien corriera, siguiendo el origen de aquel ruido sus ojos vieron a un niño correr desesperadamente mientras era perseguido por un gran lobo de color negro.

El niño tropezó quedando a merced de aquel animal que se acercó abriendo las fauces de manera amenazante.

El chico contuvo el aliento cuando la bestia se lanzó a él con la intención de devorarlo.

Pero aquello no ocurrió, pues un hacha se incrusto en el cráneo del animal y después fue arrojado con brutalidad lejos del muchacho.

Cuando el vikingo vio que el lobo había muerto dirigió su atención al niño, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en la aldea.

— ¿estás bien chico?

El niño asintió, y después se levantó del suelo mientras limpiaba sus ropas

—vaya, no es propio de los vikingos ayudar a los extraños—dijo el chico mientras miraba fijamente al hombre. El peculiar tono de voz y aquella mirada tan fría en aquel niño era extraño—pero bueno, no importa, después de todo te debo la vida… ¿Cómo te llamas?

A pesar de que no le faltaba al respeto, parecía que no le importaba la diferencia de edad.

— ¿sabes? No es así como los niños deben hablarles a sus mayores.

El chiquillo sonrió de manera burlona, el viento soplo revolviendo sus negros cabellos, tenía la piel tan pálida como la de un cadáver, pero no se veía para nada enfermo, no aparentaba más de 10 años y sus fríos ojos grises tenían cierto brillo de diversión mientras miraba al vikingo.

—entonces lo siento "señor" ¿Cuál es SU nombre?

—Bjorn el temible.

—pues bien señor Bjorn, creo que tengo una deuda con usted, ¿Qué le gustaría tener a cambio?

Había algo en el aura del niño que lo hacía estremecerse, como si no fuera una persona normal, además estaba el hecho de que estaba casi seguro que no vivía en Berk ¿de dónde había salido?

—lo que quiero no me lo puedes dar muchacho, vuelve de donde viniste, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—mmm… los padres suelen preocuparse mucho por los hijos, más cuando están en peligro, ¿usted está preocupado por su hija? Va extrañarla cuando muera ¿verdad?

Bjorn abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cómo sabia ese niño que su hija moriría? Nadie en Berk estaba enterado aun de su condición

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—eso no importa, yo se muchas cosas, debe sentirse inútil por no poder hacer nada por ella, digo, se supone que son los hijos quienes deben enterrar a sus padre y no al revés.

— ¿Quién eres?

— alguien que tiene una deuda con usted, dígame… ¿quiere que haga algo por su adorada Valka?

— ¿puedes hacer algo? …¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!

—Por su reacción, entiendo que quiere que lo ayude—dijo mientras se acercaba sin ningún tipo de interés al cadáver del lobo, se puso en cuclillas y acaricio el pelaje del animal muerto—digamos que soy… una especie de "guardián" hay una extraña flor en una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, su poder de sanación es muy grande, su hija estará sana y salva si come uno de sus pétalos.

— ¡¿de verdad?!

—por supuesto, no tengo por qué mentirle, usted me salvo—El chico lo miro y sonrió.

.

.

Bjorn siguió al niño, después de todo, no había nada que perder, valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa por salvar a su hija, algo en su mente le decía que aquel chiquillo no era un humano normal, pero si había la posibilidad de que pudiese ayudarle, no la desperdiciaría.

Llegaron a una parte alejada del bosque, donde la vegetación era bastante espesa, y como el niño había dicho, había una cueva.

Una bella flor de pétalos azules se encontraba dentro de ella, era hermosa y resplandeciente.

Bjorn se arrodillo ante ella, de verdad esperaba que fuese cierto aquello de su poder curativo.

— ¿de verdad con esto mi hija y mi nieto vivirán?

— ¿nieto? Usted no menciono ningún nieto.

—mi hija está embarazada, ella enfermo y no dan esperanzas de que sobrevivan ni ella ni el niño.

—es una lástima, si son dos no va funcionar—dijo el niño mientras arrancaba la flor y la apretó en un puño hasta que esta se deshizo.

— ¡Noooo! ¡¿Qué has hecho, tú, pequeño demonio?!

—una vida por una vida, era lo justo, usted me salvo, yo salvo a su hija, pero aquí hay un tercero, lo justo es que haya algo a cambio por salvar a los dos.

—lo que sea, te lo daré, pero no puede morir el niño, de ser así, mi hija será infeliz.

—vaya… es hermoso el amor de los padres por sus hijos… esta planta inútil no sirve ahora, pero descuide, ahí otra solución a su problema, ¿la tomara?

—si puede salvar a mi familia lo hare.

El niño sonrió nuevamente.

—bien, mañana su hija estará sana, su nieto va a nacer, téngalo por seguro.

— ¿Qué harás?

—eso no es lo que debe importarle.

El niño desapareció en la oscuridad, no volvió a aparecer.

.

.

.

 _Llegará volando, el oscuro dragón_

 _Brillante serpiente desde Nídafjöll_ * _Golpeador de la Noche, la cual roe sin cesar, hasta que venga el Ragnarök* y todo se destruya._

.

.

Una profecía fue anunciada, un mortal de corazón noble y gran valor, hijo de un gobernante, nacido para gobernar, vencería a Nidafjöll impidiendo el fin del mundo, trayendo la paz.

Freya, diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad entregaría la flor de la vida para asegurar su nacimiento.

Eso estaba escrito, y nadie debe cambiar el destino.

—sí, claro…

Sonrió un pequeño niño mientras salía de la oscuridad y se acercaba al enorme dragón negro como la noche, quien dormía tranquilamente cuando su cuello fue cortado por una daga de plata.

Y su sangre era vertida en una copa.

—el último de los furia nocturna, una lástima que tan magnifico animal tenga que ser sacrificado, …o tal vez no sea el último…—dijo después de ver un huevo junto al animal.

Con sigilo entro en la alcoba de la esposa del jefe de la tribu de Berk, la mujer se encontraba durmiendo y respirando con dificultad, su cabeza fue inclinada y acercaron una copa con un líquido carmesí en sus labios, ella lo bebió completo en su inconciencia.

" _destino, profecías… ¡ja! Montón de estupideces"_ pensó el "niño"

" _oh, hermosa Freya, vas a enojarte cuando veas tu presente destruido, descuida, el nacerá… pero bajo mis condiciones jeje"_

Como le fue prometido a Bjorn, su hija estaba sana y poco tiempo después nació su nieto, al principio se creyó que no viviría pues había nacido prematuro, pero a pesar de aparentar fragilidad, no parecía correr peligro.

Para Estoico el vasto era un milagro que su adorada esposa se haya recuperado, los dioses lo habían favorecido.

Eso se creyó por un tiempo hasta que encontraron muerto a su suegro una tarde dentro del cuarto del bebe.

No entendían como había pasado, era un vikingo fuerte, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

También estaba el hecho de que algo había cambiado con su esposa, ella era una gran guerrera a pesar de verse algo delicada, era buena con la lanza y las espadas, también una excelente mata dragones, pero poco a poco se fue alejando del oficio, siempre justificándose que él bebe la necesitaba.

En una ocasión tubo una fuerte discusión con ella, pues no pudo, o más bien, no quiso matar un dragón que después incendio los establos. Pero acababa de ser madre, tal vez era normal, tal vez pronto se le pasaría…

.

.

.

 **Presente…**

Un chico castaño y de ojos verdes había quedado como piedra en su asiento, después de que su padre salió de su habitación.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Su padre lo dejaría asistir a los entrenamientos?

¿Qué había pasado para que tomara esa decisión?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de comprender la situación, pese a vivir en un casi en un completo aislamiento, Hipo era demasiado inteligente, había leído tantos libros a lo largo de toda su vida, pues eran su única ventana al mundo exterior.

No era como si nunca hubiese salido, de vez en cuando salía de pesca con su padre o ayudaba a Bocón en la herrería, el problema era que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento a ninguna otra persona que no fueran ellos dos, bueno, también estaba la vieja Gothi que lo veía cuando se enfermaba a veces, pero esa anciana no decía ni media palabra, por lo que no contaba, y hubo otra persona, pero solo la vio una vez, tampoco contaba.

Había visto cientos de veces a las personas que vivían en el pueblo, desde su ventana, sin que nadie lo viera se quedaba horas mirando y grabando en su mente todo lo que veía, el rostro de hombres, mujeres, niños…

Había realizado tantos dibujos de aquellos rostros que podía recordar para pasar el rato.

Había uno en especial que por alguna razón no se cansaba de mirar y dibujar.

Y era el de una chica rubia y mirada azul de su misma edad, llamada Astrid Hofferson, sabia su nombre pues varias veces cuando dibujaba una persona, le mostraba los dibujos a Bocón y les preguntaba sus nombre y como era su personalidad, a que se dedicaban…

Bocón llego a llamarlo en más de una ocasión "pequeño acosador"

Él no era un acosador, solo quería conocer a las personas de alguna manera.

Cuando le sacaba información sobre alguien a Bocón, solía escribirla al reverso del dibujo.

Detrás del retrato de Astrid decía: "la mejor vikinga de la nueva generación, y también la más hermosa"

Hipo se revolvió el cabello castaño se levantó de su silla y dio vueltas por la habitación, después de analizarlo, aclaro sus dudas y tuvo mejor conciencia de su situación.

1-Seguro Bocón convenció a su padre.

2-Asistir a los entrenamientos, significaba que conocería a otras personas.

3-Conocería a Astrid

4-Estaría frente a dragones…

Trago grueso, él le tenía pavor a los dragones, durante años su padre y Bocón se encargaron perfectamente de que el chico los viera como monstruos salidos del infierno para llevarse su alma y masticar sus huesos… (Al menos eso le dijo Bocón) jamás había estado lo suficientemente cerca de uno, pensar en que tendría que enfrentarse a esas cosas le hacía sentir escalofríos.

—vamos, Hipo ¡mira el lado bueno! conocerás personas…

" _Lo cual en cierta forma también es aterrador"_

—le demostraras a tu padre que puedes ser un gran vikingo.

" _sigue soñando tonto"_ escucho su propia voz en su cabeza.

Ok, puede que sea un chico inteligente, y todo eso, pero estar encerrado tanto tiempo no es bueno para la salud.

Al menos no para la salud mental.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de serenarse.

No podía portarse como cobarde, tenía que demostrarle a su padre que era fuerte.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que la relación con su padre estaba lejos de ser perfecta.

No sabía en realidad como se llevaban oros padres con sus hijos.

Pero estaba seguro que su padre y el no eran un buen ejemplo.

Y tal vez la culpa era suya, por ser diferente, por no ser el hijo que su padre esperaba.

Veía a las personas allá afuera, y notaba que él no era igual, no era grande, no era fuerte, no era audaz, no era un guerrero… no era un vikingo.

Pero podía llegar a serlo ¿cierto? Entonces su padre lo reconocería y dejaría de mirarlo de la forma en que lo hace.

Como si fuese algo que explotaría en cualquier momento y quisiera estar lejos.

Dejo de dar vueltas en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

" _nos odia"_

—es mi padre, no me odia, solo esta… ¿preocupado?

" _más bien decepcionado"_

—pues hare que se sienta orgulloso de mi.

" _jeje claaaro, eso no pasara, somos un estorbo"_

—no es así… el solo…

" _no te engañes"_

Hipo bufo y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con una manta, como si pudiese esconderse de sus propios pensamientos.

Bocón le había dicho que hablar contigo mismo era normal, que casi todo el mundo lo hace alguna vez, pero el sentía que era diferente a lo que se refería Bocón, sentía que hablaba con otra persona que no era él y al mismo tiempo si, ¡era tan confuso! Tal vez era el hecho de estar tan solo.

Trato de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, ¡su padre! Él se marcharía a buscar el nido de dragones "otra vez" dentro de dos días, quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería a verlo, ¡días, semanas, tal vez hasta meses!

Debía hacer algo para ganar el reconocimiento de su padre antes de que marchara.

" _harás un desastre, como siempre"_

—vale la pena intentar.

" _estúpido"_

Había estado trabajando en un nuevo invento, una especie de catapulta, tal vez, solo tal vez si llegara atrapar un dragón con ella, haría feliz a su padre.

Se levantó de la cama y camino a la ventana.

Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó ¿porque no podía salir a jugar como los otros niños? ¿Porque no debía dejar que nadie lo viera? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir encerrado? ¿Por qué su padre hacia eso?

Con el tiempo se cansó de preguntar, pues nunca le daban una razón válida.

"Aun no es tiempo" solían decirle.

¿Acaso ya era tiempo? ¿Por qué antes no? ¿Era porque no era como los demás? ¿Acaso tenía una rara enfermedad?

Simplemente no lo entendía.

En el fondo sabía que había algo que le ocultaban, y tenía que ver con su madre, quien murió cuando él era tan solo un bebe, los dragones la mataron, eso dijo su padre.

Fuera de eso, no sabía nada más de ella, mencionar a su madre estaba prohibido.

¿Ella había hecho algo malo?

Recuerda que en más de una ocasión llego a escuchar discusiones entre Bocón y su padre debido a su madre y su encierro.

Su padre decía que no se arriesgaría si él era como "ella"

Sea lo que sea que había hecho su madre, su padre creía que él también lo haría.

El siempre trataba de obedecer a su padre en todo y que viera que no era igual a "ella"

Pero siempre terminaba echando todo a perder de alguna forma. Definitivamente era un desastre.

Había veces que creía que su padre lo odiaba.

Pero en otras ocasiones lo miraba como si estuviese preocupado o como si sintiera ¿culpa?

La mente de Hipo estaba llena de tantas dudas, y nadie quería darle respuestas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y lo mejor sería dormir por ahora.

.

.

.

Habían pasado solo algunas horas desde que se había dormido cuando el grito de la gente lo despertó.

—dragones…

Susurro, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, era su padre.

— ¡quédate aquí y no te muevas! Nada de ir con Bocón ¿entendido?—después de esto se fue azotando la puerta.

Había veces en que le permitía salir cuando había ataques para ayudar a Bocón en la herrería, pero las cosas no siempre salían muy bien, así que se le fue prohibido salir durante los ataques

—puede ser mi oportunidad para…

" _Ni siquiera lo sueñes, obedece y quédate aquí"_

Hipo casi nunca desobedecía una orden de su padre, al menos no apropósito.

Pero su padre partiría pronto, era ahora o nunca.

Salto de la cama, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Nunca había salido sin compañía, odiaba y le temía a los dragones.

Los odiaba por temerles. Además, mataron a su madre.

Cuando escucho el rugido de un dragón casi tropieza, el corazón le latía muy rápido y por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta y volver.

Pero se recordó que dentro de poco seria entrenado para enfrentarlos, debía ser fuerte.

Debía demostrarle a su padre que no era solo un estorbo, que podía cuidarse solo y ser útil.

Llego a la fragua, donde para su buena suerte, Bocón no se encontraba para regañarlo. Encontró la catapulta rápidamente, noto que tenía algo de polvo, había pasado mucho tiempo de que no estaba en ese lugar, un año aproximadamente.

Por un momento dudo si funcionaria. Pero una explosión no muy lejos de ahí lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo la llevo afuera a un espacio donde no había nadie y podía verse el cielo nocturno.

No le costó transportar la maquina pues esta estaba diseñada a modo de carreta.

El grito de una persona lo alerto.

— ¡furia nocturna!

Seguido de una explosión de plasma.

Pueda que él no supiera mucho de dragones, aparte de que eran bestias asesinas, pero estaba más que enterado que el furia nocturna era uno de los dragones más peligrosos y del cual nadie sabía cómo era exactamente, pues nadie había llegado a ver uno de cerca, y si lo hicieron, no vivieron para contarlo.

Se preparó y empezó a buscar algún blanco.

—vamos… vamos… dame algo a que disparar…

Murmuraba.

Y como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado sus ruegos, pudo distinguir en el cielo una figura que volaba a gran velocidad que a cualquier persona se le hubiese dificultado seguir con la mirada.

Excepto Hipo, quien por alguna razón, podía ver cosas que muchas personas no podían sin ningún problema, claro que él no estaba consciente de aquella peculiaridad.

Se preparó, y cuando tuvo a su objetivo justo en la mira… disparo.

Sorprendentemente dio en el blanco.

Ni siquiera él lo podía creer, si no fuera porque miraba como el dragón, negro como la noche caía a gran velocidad.

Lo había hecho… había acabado con un dragón, y no cualquier dragón ¡un furia nocturna!

Si eso no ganaba el reconocimiento de su padre, nada lo haría.

Empezó a brincar lleno de alegría hasta que sus ojos notaron al pesadilla monstruosa que se aproximaba a él, con su enorme cuerpo prendido en llamas.

Y como cualquier persona prudente e inteligente, Hipo salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

Gritos que fueron reconocidos por nada más y nada menos que Estoico, su padre…

— ¿Qué demonios…

Dijo el vikingo al ver a su primogénito correr desesperadamente con un dragón tras él.

Bien, la primera experiencia de Hipo estando cerca de un dragón no fue lo que llamaría placentera o agradable.

Tal vez escalofriante y aterrador, pero definitivamente no agradable.

Y justo cuando creía que moriría siendo el bocadillo de aquel enorme reptil, su padre apareció para salvarlo, venciendo a la criatura con las manos desnudas…

Ok, había sobrevivid al dragón, ahora solo tendría que sobrevivir a su progenitor.

" _estamos muertos"_

—y que lo digas…

Se respondió.

.

.

— ¡¿es que acaso estás loco?! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

—no

" _Tal vez si"_

— ¡¿en que estabas pensando?!

—l-lo siento… yo… solo quería… ayudar…

" _y que gran ayuda, se quemaron varias casas por tu culpa"_

— ¿ayudar? Ayudarías más si no te metieras en problemas.

El chico bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

Entonces recordó el motivo de todo.

—p-papa… yo… ¡derribe un furia nocturna!

Pero Estoico solo negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras del chico, y si lo hizo, obviamente no las creyó.

—Hipo, partiré en dos días, el entrenamiento comenzara después de mi partirá, no puedes ponerte en peligro de esa manera, de lo contrario no creo que sea tiempo de participar…

—lo se… no volveré a hacerlo… lo juro.

" _estas mintiendo"_

—Escúchame, estaré en una reunión en el gran salón, quédate aquí, ¿entendido?—dijo su padre mientras fruncía el ceño.

—entendido…

" _mentiroso"_

Hipo volvió a acostarse en su cama, pero en cuanto sintió que su padre no estaba en casa, se levantó rápidamente y se colocó las botas.

El había derribado al furia nocturna, necesitaba una prueba antes de que su padre marchara, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad

" _desobedeciendo a papa dos veces seguidas en un mismo día, nos meterás en problemas"_

—no importara en cuanto sepa que yo vencí un dragón.

Y sin decir más, aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche para salir a buscar al dragón "muerto" sin ser visto.

Pese a no conocer mucho el exterior, Hipo contaba con excelente sentido de la orientación, le era muy difícil perderse, un ejemplo de ello fue la vez que fue a pescar con su padre y se "perdió" buscando trolls, en realidad se había entretenido hablando con un niño muy extraño, un poco mayor que él, pues en ese tiempo tenía ocho años y el niño parecía de diez, sabía que su padre no le hubiese agradado aquello, así que invento lo de los trolls.

" _eso tampoco le agrado"_

En fin, al final le fue fácil encontrar a su padre siguiendo el aroma de este.

Otra peculiaridad que también ignoraba.

Bueno, no era como si pudiese compararse con otras personas, no estaba tan seguro que tan distinto podía ser a los demás.

Eh ignoraba esas pequeñas diferencias de las que su padre y Bocón tampoco notaban.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo notar un sedero algo dañado, como si algo hubiese caído y destruido varios árboles y plantas en el impacto.

—el furia nocturna.

Dijo al ver una masa negra no muy lejos de él.

Era tan negro que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, tal vez por costaba verlo durante las redadas, pero aun así Hipo pudo verlo.

— ¿lo hice?… lo hice ¡lo hice!

" _vaya no puedo creer que o hayamos hecho"_

— ¡si, yo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo tercero, eh derribado, a este dragón!

Dijo mientras subía un pie y lo ponía en el lomo del animal, cuando este se movió, provocándole una caída y un mini infarto.

" _¡¿qué demonios?… esa cosa no está muerta!"_

Pero el dragón aún seguía atrapado por unas sogas.

Hipo se repuso del susto y con algo de temor se acercó, sacando un daga que llevaba consigo.

—ok… s-solo tengo que… matar (trago saliva) al dragón y listo ¿ci-cierto?

" _si, solo eso"_

El chico se acercó un poco más y levanto el arma.

" _el corazón, llévale el corazón a papa"_

Apretó fuertemente la daga, por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los del dragón.

Eran verdes como los suyos, pero más brillantes, la pupila era rasgada como las de los felinos. Viendolo bien, no parecia tan feroz.

Había algo en la mirada del drago que se le hizo tan familiar, un sentimiento que conocía bastante bien.

Miedo.

El dragón se veía casi tan asustado como lo estaba el en esos momentos.

El arma se dejó caer aun lado del animal.

Hipo gruño, y después hizo algo tan loco y estúpido que dudo de su estabilidad mental.

Corto las sogas que ataban al animal, este quedo libre y se acercó peligrosamente al chico.

" _genial, nos libramos de un dragón para que nos mate otro"_

El corazón del muchacho casi se salía de su pecho y las piernas le empezaron a fallar que creyó que moriría de un infarto, claro, si el dragón no se lo comía primero.

Pero por increíble que parezca, el dragón solo olfateo al chico e hizo una mueca rara que Hipo no supo cómo interpretar y le rugió en la cara para después desaparecer en la maleza.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Hipo cayó desmayado, después de un susto así, era normal.

Despertó minutos después y corrió a casa, tenía que llegar antes que su padre. Por suerte las reuniones en el consejo solían durar bastante tiempo.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, busco a su padre, pero al parecer este había salido temprano, volvió a su habitación y saco lápices de carbón y papel.

Tenía que hacerlo mientras la imagen seguía fresca en su cabeza.

—Aun no entiendo que paso—dijo mientras dibujaba.

" _eso fue muy extraño"_

—vaya que sí.

" _ese dragón era…_

— ¿diferente? No… ¿especial?

" _como sea, es una suerte que estemos vivos"_

—lo es…

Dijo mientras miraba el dibujo terminado, había dibujado al dragón, bueno, solo su cara, necesitaba dibujarlo completo.

" _no volveremos a buscarlo, es una locura_ "

—pues creo que estoy loco…

El día paso rápidamente y su padre no apareció, tal vez estaba muy ocupado por los destrozos que hicieron los dragones (y el) la noche anterior, mañana en la mañana se marcharía y necesitaba hablar con él.

Tenía que decirle que no podía asistir al entrenamiento, él no estaba listo.

Y tal vez nunca lo estaría, porque matar dragones definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Pero por otro lado, decir eso podía arruinar por completo lo poco bueno que tenía con su padre y tal vez ya no lo dejaría salir.

La relación con su padre estaba más que arruinada, nada podía empeorarlo ¿cierto?

" _nos va a odiar"_

—él ya me odia.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, su padre había llegado. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la imponente figura de Estoico el vasto, por un momento creyó que era más grande de lo que recordaba, o tal vez el miedo lo hacía sentirse más pequeño.

—padre… tengo que hablar contigo.

—tengo que alistarme, partiremos en la mañana.

—padre yo…

— ¿has visto mi hacha?

" _que nos escuche será muy difícil"_

—está en la cocina… padre de verdad necesito hablar de algo importante…

Estoico tomo el hacha y miro a su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—es sobre… el entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera tomarlo? ¿Aún podría salir?

Estoico frunció el ceño, ¿Qué preguntas eran esas?

—por supuesto que sí, no puedes estar encerrado para siempre Hipo.

Eso y el hecho que con el tiempo se había convencido que no había nada mal con su hijo, que él no era como "ella"

—eso es grandioso porque…

—pero descuida, tomaras el entrenamiento, Bocón me ha convencido y ahora estoy seguro de que es lo mejor para ti, tienes que forjarte como vikingo, ya es hora.

—pero padre…

— ¡pero nada Hipo! Ve a dormir.

—bien.

Hipo subió a su habitación.

Y se dejó caer en la cama con cierta brusquedad.

—aargg!

"¡el jamás nos escucha!"

—no le importa nada de lo que digo.

"por supuesto que no, primero está todo el mundo, y hasta lo último nosotros"

—el hijo del jefe, el heredero de Berk, ja, ja, ja…

" _¡qué gran estupidez! Nadie nos conoce, a nadie le importamos, seguro y no saben nuestro nombre, solo somos el hijo perdido de Estoico, el heredo que seguro morirá porque estamos_ _ **enfermo**_ _¡la vergüenza de Berk! No somos como los demás, no somos fuerte, ni grande, somos débil y pequeño… y para colmo ni siquiera podemos matar un dragón"_

—cállate…

Dijo Hipo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, no iba llorar, no debía hacerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

¡Era tan patético!

.

.

Al día siguiente las naves vikingas se preparaban para la gran búsqueda del nido, liderados por Estoico el vasto, el más fuerte y valiente guerrero de la isla y mucho más.

Hipo estaba en su cuarto recargado en su escritorio deslizando un lápiz de carbón por la madera, se notaba que estaba aburrido y deprimido a kilómetros de distancia, cuando su padre entro a la habitación.

— ¿aún no te has ido padre?

—esperaba que me acompañaras hasta el barco.

—mmm… ¡¿Qué?!—Dijo levantándose de un salto— ¿Qué te acompañe hasta el barco? ¿Ahora? ¿Salir?

—el entrenamiento empieza hoy Hipo, lo correcto es que sea yo quien te presente ante todos antes de irme.

" _¡Wow!"_

La cara del muchacho era un poema. Ya estaba consciente de que ese momento llegaría, pero no pensó que tan rápido.

Padre e hijo salieron de la casa.

Hipo aun no podía creerlo, estaba afuera, era impresionante, todas las cosas y personas que solo podía ver desde la ventana de su cuarto estaban ahí, más cerca.

Las miradas de los aldeanos se clavaron en el mientras caminaba con su padre.

" _no me gusta cómo nos ven"_

Se notaba que todos sabían quién era el, pero tampoco esperaban verlo.

— _mira, es tan pequeño al lado del jefe_ —dijo una mujer a otra.

— _No me extraña que lo tuviera escondido, ese chico no parece un vikingo_ —escucho murmurar a otro.

— _¿Se supone que ese niño será nuestro futuro jefe?_ —escucho, miro a su padre y este no parecía haber escuchado a las personas, tal vez por el hecho que el no tuviera tan buen oído como Hipo, que a pesar de que todos hablaban susurrando, él los oía perfectamente si se concentraba.

Otra peculiaridad ignorada.

Estoico presento al chico como su hijo "Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III" la gente se mostró ¿amable? Con el frente a su padre.

Lo saludaron y le dijeron que se alegraban de que se haya recuperado.

" _hipócritas"_

Estoico puso una mano sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, después Bocón apareció detrás del muchacho, y se despidieron de él.

Hipo vio como las naves se alejaban en el océano hasta convertirse en un punto negro y después nada.

Bocón le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio.

— ¿así que el jovencito salió de casa? Jejej tengo que presentarte a tantas personas y después, nos vamos al entrenamiento.

—espera, Bocón, ¿podemos ir directo al entrenamiento y ya?

" _no nos interesa conocer a ninguno de esos hipócritas"_

Las miradas de la gente seguían sin gustarle, lo miraba casi con el mismo nivel de decepción y hasta lastima con la que su padre lo miraba.

—oh, ¡ya veo, estas impaciente por enfrentar dragones!

—sí, ja ja me muero por hacerlo.

" _seremos carne frita"_

Bien, hizo un análisis rápido de todo lo sucedido en los últimos dos días.

1-atrapa un dragón pero no pudo matarlo. Y para colmo lo libero, si ese dragón ataca o mata a alguien caerá sobre su conciencia.

2-la primera vez que tiene contacto con las personas de Berk, y estas parecen odiarlo.

3-iria a un entrenamiento para matar dragones, y el no quería matar dragones.

4-en el entrenamiento estarían otros chicos que seguro lo mirarían igual que esas personas.

¿Podía ser peor?

Oh, ¡por supuesto que podía!

Ser herido, masacrado o asesinado en el entrenamiento, sonaba estupendo.

—los dioses me odian.

Suspiro el chico.

— ¿Qué dices muchacho?

—no, nada, que estoy emocionado.

" _definitivamente los dioses nos odian"_

.

.

" _las profecías pueden ser cambiadas"_

 _Eso piensa el Dios del caos, a quien le resulta bastante entretenido enredar las cosas,_

 _Y ponerlas a su favor._

 _El destino es una ilusión, él lo demostraría, haciendo que la luz se vuelva oscuridad_

 _Un corazón que sufre es más propenso a caer en las tinieblas ¿cierto?"_

 **Hace 15 años…**

Bjorn miraba al pequeño niño que había aparecido en el cuarto de su nieto, quien dormía en la cuna, mientras el otro chico lo observaba con aquellos fríos y siniestros ojos grises.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿no cree que si fui yo quien le dio la vida a este niño… eso me convertiría en algo así como su padre?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices mocoso? ¡Aléjate de mi nieto!

El chico se alejó de la cuna.

—es grosero de su parte hablarme así, después de haberlo ayudado.

—tú no eres humano… ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? ¿Qué eres?

El niño sonrió

— ¿Qué les hice? Los salve, bueno, mis métodos traen ciertos… efectos. Pero lo importante es que están vivo ¿verdad? Ah… por cierto no, no soy humano, soy algo con un poder sorprendente mi querido Bjorn.

—eres un Dios…

—mmm… me han llegado a considerar uno, pero no, los dioses son bastantes ególatras y pedantes, ellos no bajarían a la tierra y le darían prioridad a un humano como yo lo hago, ¿no crees que soy más amable que esos malditos?

— _Loki*_ …

La sonrisa del "niño" creció y se vio rodeado de humo negro que al dispersarse dejo ver la figura de un hombre con una armadura verde oscuro y detalles dorados, era algo delgado pero fuerte de cabello negro y los mismos ojos grises aún más siniestros.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, demonio?—pregunto Bjorn, que aun estando frente a un ser tan temible perdía su orgullo y temple.

—de ti, nada. Y tu hija tampoco me interesa, si se vio afectada es solo por llevar al niño dentro de ella.

— ¿porque quieres a mi nieto?

—eso no es tu asunto mortal, ah por cierto, me debías una vida. A mi hija Hela* le agradara tener un guerrero en sus dominios—dijo mientras tocaba al vikingo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El tacto era tan helado que sintió que congelaba su corazón, y cayó muerto.

Después Loki volvió a acercarse a la cuna del niño.

—hijo de un gobernante, nacido para gobernar, de corazón noble y gran valor… eso es muy aburrido ¿cierto? ¿Vas ayudarme a destruir a esos malditos? ¿Verdad? Claro que sí lo harás.

.

* * *

 **Las eddas nórdicas** * son un conjunto de historias de la cultura nórdica, relatadas en prosa.

 **Valhalla** * salón de los caídos, es donde van los guerreros que murieron en batalla honorablemente.

 **Nídafjöll** * montañas oscuras ubicadas en el inframundo donde vive un dragón.

 **Ragnarök*** destino de los dioses, es la batalla del fin del mundo.

 **Freya*** diosa de la belleza, amor y fertilidad.

 **Loki*** conocido como el Dios del caos, pero no es uno en realidad, se mezcló entre ellos y Odín lo considero un hermano hasta que este mato a uno de sus hijos (me quedare con el personaje de marvel que me agrada más, pero con algo de las eddas)

 **Hela*** hija de Loki, encargada del inframundo ahí van los que mueren de enfermedad o vejez y no en batalla, y los que no tiene honor.

 **Debo decir que al principio del fic, tenía una idea más o menos clara de lo que quería hacer, pero después de investigar un poco más de la cultura nórdica y los vikingos, me gustó mucho varias de las historias y se me ocurrió adaptarlas al fic.**

 **Cambiare unas cosas para que funcione. No quiero que el fic pierda la esencia de lo que quería hacer primero pero creo que le dejare caer demasiado peso de nuevas ideas, será la misma historia que tenía planeada (de la cual no saben nada aun) en la que no había ni dioses ni profecías, pero con estos agregados para hacerlo u poco más… ¿épico?**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los otros chicos y chimuelo, y comenzara el entrenamiento. Y si, Hipo no es muy normal, tal vez descubra cosas que ni él sabía de sí mismo a lado de chimuelo…. (No más spoiler)**

 **Como sea, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **.**

 **¡Nos leemos después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, tenía planeado hacerlo el viernes, pero ALGUIEN (mi hermana) me borro el capítulo por "accidente" (si claro, todo lo hace por accidente) por lo que tuve que volver a empezar a escribirlo, para mi mala suerte siento que no me quedo como antes pero hice lo que pude.**

 **Si quieren un consejo, JAMAS dejen a sus hermanos con su computadora sin supervisión (yo lo aprendí a la mala ¬¬)**

 **En fin! No los molestos con mis absurdas quejas y espero que les guste el capitulo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

" _En la oscuridad,_

 _Estoy justo en el punto medio_

 _En un nivel donde todo se remonta lejos de donde estoy,_

 _Veo todo a una distancia de diecisiete metros_

 _Y estoy lejos de lograr el sueño de estar en la cima,_

 _No es que tú hayas pintado un mundo en mi cabeza,_

 _Hay tantas cosas que no son de los colores que he podido ver"_

 _-Dream- Imagine Dragons*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Muy bien jovencitos—empezó a hablar Bocón—llego el día que todos esperaban, desde hoy comienza su entrenamiento como mata dragones y se convertirán en guerreros oficiales. Cambiando de asunto un momento, les informo que hay otro recluta más el hijo de nuestro jefe también tomara el entrenamiento—dijo con una sonrisa—vamos Hipo, no seas tímido, conoce a tus compañeros—dijo haciendo una seña a los jóvenes.

—emmm… Bocón… no hay nadie—dijo un chico rubio y bastante regordete.

El vikingo mayor observo a todos lados confundido ¿Dónde se había metido el pequeño castaño?

Los demás jóvenes también buscaban con la mirada hasta que el ruido de un escudo cayendo los alerto.

Ahí, casi llegando a la puerta de la arena de entrenamiento se encontraba Hipo, completamente inmóvil agachado en un intento de evitar que el escudo cayera.

Su plan de escape había fallado después de todo.

Era bastante simple. Esconderse antes de que lo vieran e irse de ahí.

No era tan complicado.

—Hipo, ¿se puede saber a dónde ibas?—hablo el vikingo mayor, los otros jóvenes solo murmuraban, Hipo no sabía a donde mirar y solo abría y cerraba la boca tratando de encontrar una justificación.

—yo… eh… yo… olvide mi… mi… ¿escudo?

" _imbécil"_

—tienes uno en las manos—señalo Bocón.

" _¡doblemente imbécil!"_

—…oh! ¡Cierto! Que descuidado soy jajaja…

" _que alguien nos mate por favor"_

El viejo vikingo levanto una ceja ante la extraña actitud del muchacho, pero el chico era bastante extraño en sí, así que le restó importancia.

—Bien, bien, chicos, este de aquí—dijo tomando al castaño de los hombros—es Hipo, el hijo de Estoico, el ah estado… (Tose) enfermo un tiempo, ¡pero ya está aquí para convertirse en un guerrero!

" _sí, sí, todo un guerrero, ja... ja... ja…"_

Los jóvenes vikingos miraban al chico como si este tuviese una segunda cabeza, y este los miraba como si ellos le fuesen a arrancar la única que tenía.

El silencio era incomodo… demasiado incómodo.

Hipo sabía quiénes eran cada uno de ellos, prácticamente no había vikingo en Berk que no hubiese sido dibujado por el chico.

" _acosador"_

Primero estaba Patán Mocoso, "su primo" un chico fuerte, de cabello negro y aspecto fiero, y como Bocón le había contado y el mismo había llegado a ver, el chico hacia honor a su nombre, tenía toda la pinta de ser un patán.

Segundo, Patapez Ingerman, un chico bastante regordete y grande, de cabello rubio, según Bocón, es un sabelotodo algo miedoso pero lo compensa con el físico y fuerza.

Tercero, Brutacio y Brutilda Torton, hermanos gemelos, un chico y una chica rubios, Bocón suele compararlo mucho con ellos (causando desastres) les encanta destruir cosas y son unos cabeza hueca para todo, excepto para hacer bromas.

Y por último… Astrid Hofferson, la rubia de ojos azules, valiente, fuerte… hermosa…

La voz de Bocón sonó en su mente llamándolo "pequeño acosador"

—emmm… ¿hola?

" _¿hola? Ensayaste años este momento y solo dices ¿hola? ¡Patético!"_

—ja! Gane la apuesta—dijo la gemela mirando a su hermano y a Patán—tendrán que conseguirme un nuevo mazo, par de idiotas.

Ambos chicos resoplaron con fastidio.

—a-apuesta?—pregunto el castaño (era raro hablar con ellos)

Quien contesto fue el chico regordete, Patapez.

—se corrió el rumor hace unos días de que participarías en los entrenamientos, Brutacio y Patán le apostaron a Brutilda que no vendrías, y como puedes ver ella gano.

— ¡sí! Tendré un arma nueva—celebro la rubia.

—Y yo que estaba ahorrando para mi boda con Astrid—dijo el moreno con pesar—gracias enano—dijo mirando al castaño. Decir que le agradaba ver a Hipo sería una gran mentira, él estaba seguro que debido a la indisponibilidad de su primo el asumiría el puesto de jefe en la isla en un futuro, pero verlo ahí arruinaba todos sus planes, además de que el chico era un mal chiste. Todos sabían que era débil pues siempre estaba enfermo, al principio él se creyó el rumor de que tenía alguna deformidad pero esto era ridículo, el chico era una espinita, una rama, un enano. Un mal chiste definitivamente.

—primero me caso con un troll antes de hacerlo contigo Patán—hablo por fin la rubia oji-azul.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el castaño unos segundos.

Ella no era como sus compañeros que se la pasaban haciendo tonterías y metiéndose donde no les importaba, para ella era prioridad convertirse en una guerrera, no podía perder tiempo en ridiculeces.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que también sintiera curiosidad por la repentina aparición del hijo del jefe.

¿Acaso estaba loco Estoico?

¿En que estaba pensando cuando mando a ese chico ahí?

No es que le importase mucho lo que hicieran los demás, pero se supone que ese niño algún día se convertiría en el jefe de la isla, algo que la perturbo.

Ese chico NO era un vikingo, NO sería uno.

Ella no era tonta, no se creía lo del escudo, obviamente trato de escapar del entrenamiento, él sabía que no debía estar aquí.

 _Cobarde_

El jefe de verdad había perdido el buen juicio, él debía darse cuenta que su hijo no llenaba las expectativas para ser un vikingo. El chico era débil, a leguas se notaba, apenas y era de la misma estatura que ella, su aspecto era algo lindo y hasta tierno pero…

¿Lindo? ¿Tierno?

No, no era cumplido, los vikingos NO son lindos y mucho menos tiernos, así que prácticamente lo había insultado. Por supuesto que sí.

El chico era una completa antítesis de lo que significa ser vikingo.

Y ella no era la única que lo pensaba obviamente, hasta Brutacio podía notarlo.

—Bien, bien, supongo que si no quieren hablar iremos directamente al entrenamiento—empezó a decir Bocón—detrás de estas puertas se encuentran algunos dragones que hemos capturado para su entrenamiento, y recuerden que al final de las pruebas será seleccionado el más sobresaliente y tendrá el honor de matar a su primer dragón frente a toda la aldea ¿no es magnífico?

" _no, no lo es"_

—Hoy enfrentaran un gronckle, recuerden que esto no es un juego, estén atentos, sus armas listas—dijo el vikingo mayor empezando a abrir la puerta donde se encontraba encerrado el dragón— ¿alguna duda?

— ¿me puedo ir a casa?

—jajajaj que gracioso Hipo… no.

" _Maldito"_

La puerta se abrió y el dragón salió hecho una furia lanzándose contra los jóvenes vikingos mientras Bocón salía de la arena.

Todos los chicos corrieron a sus posiciones.

Hipo decidió esconderse tras unos barriles.

No lo juzguen mal, al parecer nadie noto que él no traía un arma.

Y el chico no era un suicida.

" _si claro, si liberar al dragón más letal de todos no es suicida, entonces no sé lo que es"_

— recuerden hacer ruido con sus escudos, eso los perturba—dijo Bocón desde afuera de la arena.

Los jóvenes seguían los consejos de Bocón, los cuales solo venían después de equivocarse y no antes. El creía en el aprendizaje sobre la marcha.

" _no me gusta sus métodos de enseñanza"_

— ¡Hipo sal de ahí!

No necesito decirlo dos veces pues el escondite del chico se convirtió en el blanco de tiro del dragónhaciendo que Hipo buscara refugio en otra parte _._

Por otra parte el resto de los jóvenes daban una actuación… poco favorable, a excepción de Astrid, quien parecía tener mayor capacidad para lidiar con situaciones de ese tipo.

Patán no dejaba de coquetearle, los hermanos Torton peleaban entre ellos, Patapez solo repetía información de los dragones como una especie de mantra para aliviar el temor e Hipo…

Bueno, Hipo era Hipo.

El Gronkle era un dragón de piel gruesa y dura como u árbol, de alas cortas y un cuerpo robusto, su cola parecía una especie de maso (a nadie le gustaría ser golpeado con ella) y tenía la capacidad de comer rocas para después lanzarlas como bolas de fuego, y tenía un máximo de 6 tiros.

Genial, uno para cada uno de los chicos.

.

.

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?

Se preguntaba el castaño.

Estaba contra la pared y el Gronckle a una corta distancia se preparaba para lanzar lo que era su último tiro.

¿A eso se resumía su vida?

Vivir toda su vida aislado del mundo, y conseguir en su primer día siendo parte de este el desagrado de todo un pueblo para después morir carbonizado sin poder hacer nada.

¿Bocón o su padre lo extrañarían?

Tal vez no.

Después de todo ellos lo pusieron en esa situación, sin prepararlo.

" _Tal vez quieren deshacerse de nosotros de una vez por todas"_

Espero el disparo, pero este nunca llego, Bocón logro desviarlo, salvando su vida.

¿Debía sentirse agradecido por ser salvado?

" _No"_

Devolvieron al Gronkle a su jaula y todos los chicos se volvieron a reunir.

— ¿Se supone que tú eres el heredero? ¡Eres un inútil! —le grito Patán

" _sí que le hace honor a su nombre"_

—Cállate Patán, tú tampoco hiciste nada bueno—dijo Astrid, aunque tenía que darle algo de razón. Como lo suponía, el hijo del jefe no debía estar ahí, era demasiado peligroso y el demasiado débil.

Y la debilidad no era algo que ella tolerara.

Ningún vikingo lo toleraría.

—bien hecho… Perdedor—dijeron los hermanos Torton.

Ok en su primer día Hipo había conseguido un título en la aldea.

"INUTIL"

" _papa estará muy orgulloso"_

—cállate

En eso llego Bocón.

—Hipo, no vuelvas a quedarte parado, recuerda que los dragones siempre tiran a matar—dijo para después retirarse con los otros chicos dejando al castaño solo.

—si los dragones siempre tiran a matar…

" _¿Por qué no nos atacó?"_

.

.

Ok, oficialmente el chico había perdido la razón.

Había logrado escapar al bosque sin que nadie lo viera.

Después de un buen rato logro divisar a su objetivo.

El furia nocturna se encontraba en una ensenada donde había una laguna, el lugar era hermoso, con pastos verdes y una bella vista del cielo azul, con los rayos del sol iluminando la superficie del agua.

Y entre todo ese colorido paisaje resaltaba la figura del furia nocturna, más negro que la noche más oscura.

El chico no perdió tiempo y saco papel y lápiz para hacer un boceto del animal.

Por su color y la forma de sus alas se asemejaba a un murciélago y la forma de su cuerpo era como la de algún felino, al igual que sus ojos, su cabeza era redonda y algo alargada del frente y su cola…

" _no tiene la mitad de la cola"_

El dragón parecía intentar alzar el vuelo pero fracasaba y terminaba estrellándose, con dificultad se acercó a la laguna donde nadaban algunos peces, el animal metió la cabeza al agua en un fallido intento por coger uno.

— ¿tendrá hambre?

" _eso parece"_

Pero en un momento de distracción el chico dejo caer el lápiz llamando la atención del dragón.

Sus ojos se toparon nuevamente.

Ninguno bajo la mirada, y a diferencia de la vez anterior el chico no sintió temor.

Estaba nervioso, pero no sentía miedo.

Miro el agua donde nadaban los peces.

—de verdad tiene hambre…

" _ni se te ocurra hacerlo"_

 _._

 _._

 _A los demonios no se les permite tocar el cielo,_

 _Pero los dragones vuelan libres en él._

 _Es curioso ¿no?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La noche había caído y Bocón se encontraba en el gran salón junto al resto de sus estudiantes, tenía planeado hacerlos estudiar el libro de dragones, si bien los vikingos no eran fanáticos de la lectura ni mucho menos. El libro de dragones era la excepción pues contenía lo que a su parecer era la información fundamental que necesitaban de su enemigo.

Todos los reclutas se encontraban ahí, cenando, todos excepto uno…

Hipo.

El vikingo mayor pensó que tal vez al chico le daría ganas de deambular por el pueblo, por lo que no le extraño que estuviera tardando tanto en llegar.

La enorme puerta del salón se abrió y por esta entro una figura pequeña, completamente empapada.

Aunque no lo crean el joven vikingo salió vivo (otra vez) del encuentro con el dragón más letal de todos.

Estaba feliz por eso, pero su felicidad duro poco al verse observado por todos los presentes con desagrado.

Decidió sentarse en una mesa aparte pues estaba seguro que a nadie le agradaría su presencia.

—muy bien, ahora que estamos todos les tengo una tarea—dijo Bocón—hoy estudiaran el libro de dragones, recuerden que es importante que lo hagan, yo tengo cosas que hacer—después de eso salió dejando el libro en la mesa.

— ¡¿leer?! ¡Que fastidio!

—paso

—paso

—paso

—paso

Y as todos los jóvenes se iban marchando, pues no encontraban mucho sentido en leer el dichoso libro.

Patán y los gemelos lo veían tedioso (además los gemelos apenas y podían deletrear sus nombres)

Patapez se lo sabía de memoria y Astrid también lo había leído anteriormente.

Todos se fueron dejando solo a Hipo, quien nunca había leído el libro.

El chico paso toda la noche estudiando el libro.

Y había una frase que se repetía siempre.

"tirar a matar"

¿Esa era todo lo que necesitaba saber?

Y sobre el furia nocturna nada, ¡no había nada!

Ni un dibujo, ni sus características, nada que pudiera servirle.

Solo que debía esconderse y rezar para no ser encontrado por este.

Algo no estaba bien, eso no podía ser todo, tendría que hablarlo con Bocón.

.

.

Con el paso de los días el castaño se iba haciendo de una reputación para nada buena.

No solo el hecho de ser diferente del resto lo hacían destacar, también fue tachado de raro.

Su forma de hablar, sus ideas locas, el que de repente desapareciera para irse a quien sabe dónde.

Y la situación empeoro con su actuación en el último entrenamiento donde se enfrentaron a un Nadder Mortífero, un dragón que parecía un ave enorme.

El solo se la paso haciendo preguntas sin ningún sentido a Bocón sobre el furia nocturna.

De verdad el chico era raro.

No solo se puso en peligro el, también consiguió arriesgar la seguridad de unos de sus compañeros. Astrid.

La chica obviamente le reclamo, por lo general ella evitaba verse involucrada en escándalos, pero el chico la había sacado de quicio, de no haber reaccionado a tiempo el dragón los pudo haber matado.

Por otro lado, el castaño del que tanto se rumoreaba se encontraba en la ensenada.

Con el paso de los días el chico empezó a hacer una especie de amistad con el dragón.

Aunque suene bastante loco.

Al principio solo le llevaba comida, pero poco a poco la convivencia con el animal lo hacía querer conocer un poco más, arriesgarse un poco más, total, ¿Qué podía perder?

El dragón, a quien nombro "chimuelo" debido a que tenía colmillos retractiles, se había convertido en el primer amigo del chico, ¿Cómo paso?

Ni él lo sabía.

Viéndolo bien, "chimuelo" no era diferente a un gato, un tierno, enorme y letal gato.

El chico había ganado la confianza del animal, que cada vez se sentía más cómodo con su presencia.

El dragón lo necesitaba, no podía ser independiente por su incapacidad para volar.

Eso hacía sentir al chico culpable, por lo que se prometió algo.

El ayudaría a chimuelo, le construiría una prótesis para enmendar su error.

Le entristecía la idea de que una vez que chimuelo pudiera volar, tendría que marcharse porque su vida corría peligro si se quedaba en Berk, lo extrañaría, pero al menos estaba feliz de haber conocido a un amigo tan peculiar.

.

.

.

.

 _Quemaba, cada maldita gota le quemaba, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba deformado por aquel veneno que caía como acido en su cara._

 _Dolor era lo único que podía sentir._

 _Dolor constante_

 _No aumentaba, no disminuía, pero aun así no se acostumbraba._

 _Jamás se acostumbraría a esa tortura._

 _Inmovilizado en esa roca bocarriba, se sentía patético._

 _De no ser por su esposa, que intentaba hacer que la menor cantidad de veneno cayera sobre él, sería mucho peor._

 _Debía admitir que le impresionaba su lealtad, si él estuviese en su lugar la habría abandonado desde el primer día._

 _Todos los días eran así, también todas las noches._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?_

 _Había perdido la noción del tiempo._

 _¿Siglos, milenios quizá?_

 _Su vista era borrosa, debido a que sus parpados se derretían por el despreciable líquido, hablar era imposible, sus labios estaban sellados._

— _padre._

 _Se escuchó una voz infantil, pero bastante fría y tenebrosa._

 _El no contesto, pero no hacía falta, sus mentes estaban de cierto modo conectadas._

 _Como si el niño hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba, procedió a hablar._

" _¿Qué noticias me tienes? Era la pregunta silenciosa de su "padre"._

— _nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, creo, pero aun así quería informarle padre. El chico ha establecido una… "amistad" con un dragón, lo curioso es que resulta ser el último de los furias nocturnas, me pareció algo bastante curioso pues decidí informárselo._

" _si, es bastante curioso… ¿él ha notado algo?"_

— _aun no, pero creo que no falta mucho para que así sea, descuide padre, yo me encargo de todo, usted solo debe esperar su liberación, pronto acabara su martirio._

 _El niño miro a la mujer que sostenía el cuenco para evitar que el veneno cayera sobre su esposo, como siempre lo hacía, pero cada tanto tenía que vaciarlo cuando este se llenara y durante ese tiempo el veneno seguía cayendo._

 _Ella se hizo la desentendida, como si no supiera que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _El niño volvió a mirar a su "padre"._

 _Odiaba verlo en esa condición, pero el no era lo suficientemente fuerte como sus hermanos para hacer algo, ni sus hermanos lo podían._

 _Tenían que esperar el momento adecuado._

 _Una sonría adorno sus labios._

 _El momento estaba cada vez más cerca._

 _Hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y desapareció, debía volver al mundo de los mortales._

 _._

 _._

 _Loki sonrió mentalmente pese al dolor._

 _No era como si él lo hubiese planeado, pero le alegraba saber que el pequeño descubrimiento era de gran ayuda, podían hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiera con ayuda de su "hijo"_

 _El estúpido de Odín, quien alardeaba ser poseedor de todo el conocimiento, había pasado por alto la existencia de "lok" que fue como llamo al pequeño._

 _La tierra bajo sus pies había sido regada con su sangre, haciendo crecer aquella pequeña semilla hasta convertirse en un ser, que poco a poco logro una identidad propia, aun así seguía siendo parte de la conciencia de Loki._

 _De vez en cuando podía tomar su forma como si del mismo dios del caos se tratase._

 _Era su viva imagen._

 _Cuando se liberara, volverían a ser un solo cuerpo._

 _y su poder creceria._

 _Se había formado de la carne y sangre que se desprendió de él por culpa del veneno._

 _Gracias a eso, pronto se liberaría._

 _Y se vengaría de todos ellos._

 _Los haría sentir el mismo infierno que el siente._

 _Caminaría sobre sus cuerpos entre lo que serían las cenizas de su amado Asgard._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aja!**

 **Creían que el niño era Loki!**

 **pues nooooo !  
**

 **En el siguiente capítulo explicaremos esta situación, pero dándoles un adelanto, según la mitología nórdica, Loki fue castigado por ciertas acciones siendo atado en una roca, junto a un árbol donde se encontraba una serpiente que dejaba caer veneno acido sobre el (¡auch!)**

 **El niño (Lok) es algo así como parte de su conciencia, y como es sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne, lo llama padre (ahh… la paternidad es hermosa :v)**

 **Pobre Hipo… nadie lo quiere :'v**

 **al menos Astrid cree que es lindo, pero recuerden que segun ella, eso es un insulto (si claro, y yo soy Batman)**

 **Pero pronto demostrara sus habilidades con los dragones y todo eso…**

 **Este capítulo lo hice muy leve, las cosas se pondrán más interesante pronto.**

 **puse parte de la letra de una cancion que me encanta, ademas escribi el capitulo mientras la escuchaba, se podria decir que me dio inspiracion por lo que concidere importante ponerla. la cancion es "dream, de Imagine Dragons" uno de mis bandas favoritas, les recomiendo escucharla, tal vez les guste.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a Seika to yami,** **y Mr. Killjoy** **Babe, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo les guste.**

 **Por cierto Seika, intentare actualizar todos los viernes.**

 **Recuerden…**

 **Son libres de dejar un comentario, son gratis!**


End file.
